


Broken Glass

by Unknown_Weeb



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angry Gen, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Tired Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/pseuds/Unknown_Weeb
Summary: Gen gets angry at his boyfriend for putting work above his own well-being. Senku needs to apologise for putting himself and Suika in harm's way.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Broken Glass

It wasn't hard for a mentalist to read their subjects emotions, or what they were feeling. It was even easier if said mentalist was the subject's boyfriend. But, it was completely evident to everyone in the way Senku would slouch as he walked, or the dark circles under his eyes; even the tension in his shoulders was visible.

Gen had been worried about his other half for a few days, as, besides a few one hour power naps, Senku had not slept. Many of the others, Ukyo, Ryusui, even Suika, had tried to get him to have a night off and get some proper rest. But, he never listened, always brushing them off with saying the work on the ship was more important. He might have been right, for a day or two, but after nearly six days of forcing a good night's sleep away, even the Ishigami Senku was making errors in his work. A small chemical explosion wasn't that bad, Gen had witnessed worse. But when Senku dropped a glass of Sulfuric acid, having it smashing against the floor, the mentalist had had enough. Not only was Senku putting his mental state in distress, but he had nearly covered himself and Suika in Sulfuric acid. "Damnit Senku!" Gen yelled, picking up the dazed child and storming out of the lab. "Clean that up." He ordered, rather harshly as he glared at his significant other.

Senku blinked a few times, looking down at the puddle by his feet. He jumped back as the blue liquid crept closer to his shoes, snapping back into reality. "Sorry." He mumbled, stepping out of the lab to find something to clean it up with. Although, he soon realised that his apology never reached Gen and Suika as the two had already left and walked away. He spent the next ten minutes trying to clean up the acid and once that was gone, he began to pick up the pieces of glass from the floor; with gloved hands.

During that time Gen had been checking Suika for any cuts, burns or acid on her clothing, sighing in relief as the two found nothing on the little girls body. "I'm sorry to do this to you Suika, but until Senku starts to behave himself, can you not go in the lab?" He asked her, standing straight and smiling down at her.

Suika nodded with a bright smile, "of course, Gen." She told him, before running off and finding Chalk to play with the white pup.

The mentalist sighed and ran a hand down his face, with only one thought on his mind; get Senku to sleep. Gen headed back over to the lab to see Senku down on his knees, picking up broken glass. He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame as he watched his boyfriend. "Shut up." Senku grumbled, not even looking up at Gen.

"I didn't say anything, Senku-chan." Gen raised his hands in defence, but his smirk stayed. When Senku glanced up at him, his smirk faded. His boyfriend looked so defeated; so tired and stressed. Gen stepped forward and knelt down in front of Senku, helping him pick up some of the larger pieces of glass. "Can I ask; what's been on your mind recently?" He asked, not looking towards Senku. The scientist groaned and fell back so he was sitting on his butt. He placed the glass on a cloth to his side and shrugged. "Come on. What's got you so worked up you won't even come to bed?" Gen pushed, his usual cheery or cheeky tone turning serious. But, Senku still didn't reply. Gen growled in frustration, standing up and putting the broken glass on the table. "Fine. Fine! Be stubborn about this if you want." Gen yelled, turning to storm out of the lab. "It's bad enough you're putting yourself in danger..." He mumbled, stopping in the doorway. "But you put Suika in danger today." Gen told him harshly, before fully leaving.

Gen left Senku alone, sitting to think about what he had done; all for the sake of this ship. A stupid, unstable boat that still needed a lot of work. The two had never argued before, and the fact that Gen had yelled at him left a nasty taste in his mouth. He wanted to apologise, but he didn't know where to start. With a heavy sigh, he stood up and grabbed a brush, sweeping the remainder of the glass to the corner of the room before he left the lab. He closed the door, a signal everyone had agreed on for when an accident happened, and headed off to find the little girl. He ended up finding her fairly quickly and he knelt down next to where she sat with her dog. "I'm really sorry about that Suika." He said softly, placing a hand on her watermelon rind.

Suika smiled up at him and giggled, "it's okay! Suika does silly things when she's tired too!" She told him, picking up a plant and using it as a toy for Chalk.

Gen had completely stormed off, loosing himself to anger at how idiotic Senku had been. As well as how he refused to speak up about what was bothering him. He ended up at the construction sight for the ship, and sat on the cliff overlooking the wooden structure. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, gazing out at the setting sun. The beautiful orange sky made him begin to feel sleepy, and he wondered how Senku had been able to stay sane after almost six days of no sleep. Gen yawned, watching as the orange of the sky shifted to pink, and then purple. He didn't know how long he was sat there, but the sound of footsteps bought him out of his trance-like state. He peeked over his shoulder, huffing when he saw those red eyes he had fallen for so long ago. "What do you want?" He asked, although he didn't sound angry. He just sounded tired. Tired of Senku's bullshit, tired of Senku putting himself in harm's way, and generally just tired from the day's work.

Senku sat down next to him, "I'm sorry." He said quietly, following Gen's gaze to the horizon. Senku couldn't help but smile at the beautiful colouration; it reminded him of when he and Gen had their first 'date'. The two had just spent some alone time at the beach, opening up about their lives before the petrification. They had learned a lot about each other that night. It was something Senku never imagined himself doing, even 3700 years ago, yet he loved every second of it.

His apology had caught Gen off guard, "elaborate." Gen stated, keeping his eyes away from the scientist.

"I'm... sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right, I am tired. But-"

"Nope. No 'but's' Senku. You could've really hurt yourself, me and Suika today. If you're going to apologise, do it without trying to justify the cause." Gen whispered, cutting Senku off mid-sentence.

Senku stared at him in shock, he had never heard Gen so... serious, and for such a long period of time. He finally realised the severity of what he had done and nodded in understanding. "Ok." He breathed out, making Gen finally turn to face him with an expectant frown. "I'm sorry I chose to work instead of listening to you. I was... wrong. And it won't happen again." He said, reaching out to Gen's hand, which he held softly. Senku lifted his hand to his lips and kissed Gen's knuckles softly. "I know I don't say it a lot, but I appreciate how patient you are with me." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Good. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Gen admitted sheepishly. "I was just scared and... concerned." He mumbled, shifting his position so he was cross-legged. "I love you, Senku-chan." He smiled, resting his head on Senku's shoulder.

Senku wrapped an arm around Gen and pulled him closer, resting his own head atop Gen's. "I... love you too, mentalist." He smiled, leaving a soft kiss on the top of Gen's head. He pulled away with a yawn, and Gen smirked. "Shut up." He mumbled awkwardly. "Let's go to bed." Senku suggested, and Gen nodded with his own yawn.

Senku ended up falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow, but not before he had cuddled up with his mentalist. Gen was still awake for a short while after Senku, so he leant up and left a soft kiss against Senku's forehead, before snuggling up in their sheets and falling into a calming sleep; something he hadn't had since before the week had began.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this, I'd like to ask if anyone has any requests for situations for these two idiots. I'm in love with writing SenGen fic's, but I'm not very good with ideas. So, if you've got anything you'd like to see written, let me know and I'll do my best.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
